1. Field
The invention is in the field of medical devices to assist walking for those with leg or foot injuries.
2. State of the Art
When injuries occur to the leg or foot, the injured limb is typically put in a cast or splint and the injured person walks with the aid of a cane or crutches, or uses a wheelchair to achieve mobility.
When an injured limb is held in the usual walking cast or splint and the injured person walks with the aid of a cane or crutches, the load on the injured limb is transmitted through the cast to the skin in shear. The load is also transmitted from the skin to the muscles and from the muscles to the skeleton in shear.
Furthermore, the use of a cane or a pair of crutches undesirably requires the use of the user's hands. Holding and operating the cane or the pair of crutches is awkward and burdensome. This makes operating door latches and knobs or carrying items very difficult. Merely operating the crutches can be difficult in tight places where there is not ample room for maneuvering.
The use of a wheelchair to achieve mobility also has its drawbacks. The wheelchair requires the use of the user's hands to push the wheels. Wheelchairs are bulky. Even if the chair is the collapsible type, it is too bulky to easily load into many smaller automobiles. Also, it is more expensive than either a cane or crutches.
In the past, the options for mobilizing those with lower limb injuries has been essentially limited to canes, crutches, or wheelchairs. There has not been provided any specialized means for mobilizing those with leg or foot injuries that do not require the use of the user's hands.